wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tygrysia Gwiazda
Tygrysia Gwiazda – dawniej wojownik, potem zastępca w Klanie Pioruna, póki jego zdrada nie została wydana. Po wygnaniu został włóczęgą, a następnie przywódcą Klanu Cienia. Wygląd Tygrysia Gwiazda to ogromny, umięśniony, brązowy kocur w ciemniejsze pręgi. Ma przenikliwe, złociste bursztynowe oczy i niezwykłe długie pazury, z czego wzięło się jego imię. Historia [[Wojownicy (seria)|'Początek proroctwa']] ''Ucieczka w Dzicz'' Pojawia się jako dumny wojownik Klanu Pioruna. Jest mentorem Kruczej Łapy, ucznia, który bardzo boi się swojego mentora. Na początku trwa bitwa między Klanem Piorunem a Klanem Rzeki o Słoneczne Skały, podczas której kocur nie zamierza się poddać. Po bitwie zabija dotychczasowego zastępcę Klanu Pioruna, Rudy Ogon, nie wiedząc, że przygląda się temu jego uczeń, Krucza Łapa. Kłamie w klanie mówiąc, że to Dębowe Serce, wojownik Klanu Rzeki, zabił Rudego Ogona, a on w akcie zemsty, jego. Tymczasem było kompletnie inaczej. Od samego początku nie lubił się z Ognistą Łapą. Nowym zastępcą Błękitnej Gwiazdy zostaje Lwie Serce, z czego z pewnością nie jest zadowolony nasz bohater. Podczas pełni Księżyca odbywa się, jak zawsze, zgromadzenie przy Czterech Drzewach. Podczas zgromadzenia uważnie obserwuje swojego ucznia opowiadającego o bitwie o Słoneczne Skały. Wersja jego ucznia, nie do końca pasuje Tygrysiemu Pazurowi. Patrzy na młodego kota z chęcią mordu. W połowie książki Lwie Serce ginie, a on zostaje mianowany zastępcą w klanie. Po śmierci Lwiego Serca, jego drugim uczniem zostaje Ognista Łapa. Pod koniec książki, jego pierwszy uczeń, Krucza Łapa opuszcza Klan, by się przed nim ukryć, ponieważ boi się, że mentor pozbędzie się go w okrutny sposób. Pomagają mu przy tym Ognista Łapa i Szara Łapa. Wkrótce dwaj uczniowie stają się nowymi wojownikami. ''Ogień i Lód'' Dalej pełni funkcję zastępcy Błękitnej Gwiazdy. Jego partnerka, Złoty Kwiat, spodziewa się kociąt i przenosi się do żłobka. ''Las Tajemnic'' Zostaje ojcem dwójki kociąt, Jeżynka i Brunatki. W tej części odkrywa zdradę Szarej Pręgi, który spotykał się potajemnie z wojowniczką z Klanu Rzeki, Srebrnym Strumieniem. Kotka urodziła mu dwójkę ślicznych kociąt, Piórko i Burzę. Rozżarzona Łapa nie dała jednak rady uratować matki, która zmarła z powodu zbyt dużej utraty krwi. Pod koniec książki przeprowadza atak na obóz Klanu Pioruna za pomocą samotników oraz dawnych towarzyszy Złamanego Ogona. Sam początkowo maskuje swą zdradę, jednak potem rusza do legowiska Błękitnej Gwiazdy z zamiarem zabicia przywódczyni. Jego zamiary spełzają jednak na niczym, ponieważ przywódczyni broni Ogniste Serce. Ledwo żywy kocur zostaje wygnany z klanu, który zdradził. ''Cisza przed burzą'' Jak się okazuje podczas pełni księżyca, podczas zgromadzenia przy Czterech Drzewach, został nowym przywódcą Klanu Cienia. Poprzedni przywódca umarł podczas choroby w Klanie. Jako przywódca przyjął nowe imię, Tygrysia Gwiazda. [[Niebezpieczna Ścieżka|''Niebezpieczna Ścieżka]] Aby dokonać obiecanej zemsty, wypuścił sforę psów na swój dawny klan, Klan Pioruna. Tym sposobem dokonał to, czego od dawna pragnął: położył kres życiu przywódczyni, Błękitnej Gwieździe. 'Czarna Godzina' Zaczyna spiskować z Biczem, przywódcą nowego Klanu Krwi kłamiąc, jeśli do niego dołączy, mógł być z Brunatną Skórą. Jednakże podczas Zgromadzenia atakuje przywódcę Klanu Krwi, gdy ten mu się sprzeciwił. Bicz zabił go zarówno w samoobronie jak i w zemście, zadając śmiertelny cios w brzuch, pozbawiając go jednocześnie 9 najważniejszych narządów. 'Nowe Proroctwo' [[Światło gwiazd|Światło gwiazd]] Tygrysia Gwiazda pojawia się we śnie Ciernistego Pazura i ujawnia mu, że nie przebywa w Klanie Gwiazd. Według niego istnieją tereny łowieckie, których nawet Klan Gwiazd nie zna. Powiedziawszy to, obiecuje Ciernistemu Pazurowi, że spotkają się ponownie. '''Najbliższa rodzina' Partnerki: [[Złoty Kwiat|'Złoty Kwiat']] – Jasnoruda, zwinna kotka z żółtymi oczami. Wojowniczka Klanu Pioruna. Zmarła z powodu podeszłego wieku. [[Sasha|'Sasha']] – Krótkowłosa jasna kotka z ciemniejszymi uszami i ogonem. Była kotką domową, jednak kiedyś była samotniczką, a nawet należała do Klanu Rzeki. Miała błękitne oczy. Synowie: [[Jeżynek|'Jeżynowy Pazur']]- Syn jego i Złotego Kwiatu. Brat Brunatki. Odziedziczył po Tygrysiej Gwieździe kolor sierści oraz oczy. Został przywódcą Klanu Pioruna. [[Jastrzębi Mróz|'Jastrzębi Mróz']]' '- syn jego i Sashy, po śmierci trafił do Ciemnego Lasu, gdzie spotkał swojego ojca. Został zabity przez Jeżynowego Pazura. Córki: [[Brunatka|'Brunatna Skóra']]'-' Córka jego i Złotego Kwiatu. Krótkowłosa kotka z szylkretową sierścią i zielonymi oczami. [[Ćmie Skrzydło|'Ćmie Skrzydło']]- Córka jego i Sashy. Medyczka Klanu Rzeki. Rodzeństwo: [[Nocka|'Nocka']],' Mgiełka'- Nie żyją, zmarły jako kociaki z powodu powikłań po przedwczesnym porodzie. Ojciec: [[Sosnowa Gwiazda|'Sosnowa Gwiazda']]- Nie żyje, przyczyna śmierci nieznana. Był przywódcą klanu Pioruna. W dziewiątym życiu opuścił klan i został kotem domowym. Matka: [[Lamparcia Stopa|'Lamparcia Stopa']]- Nie żyje, przyczyna nieznana. Kruczoczarna nakrapiana kotka z zielonymi oczami. Ciekawostki * Tygrysia Gwiazda, czuł się jakby nigdy nie należał do Klanu Pioruna. * Zawsze się czuł źle po incydencie z Rozżarzoną Skórą. * Tak naprawdę zawsze kochał Sashe. * Tygrysia Gwiazda nie lubił Ognistą Gwiazdę, dlatego, że przypominał mu ojca Sosnową Gwiazdę, których porzucił Klan by zostać pieszczoszkiem domowym. * Podczas ceremonii nadawania 9 żywotów przez Tygrysią Gwiazdą, został przypadkowo nazwany Cedrową Gwiazdą. * Strach to największa słabość Tygrysiej Gwiazdy. * Tygrysia Gwiazda kochał bardziej Jeżynową Gwiazdę od Jastrzębiego Mroza. * Tygrysia Gwiazda tak naprawdę przejmował się swoimi kociakami, ale je odrzucił, bo nie wiedział, jak być ojcem. * Autorki zastanawiały się nad takimi imionami dla niego jak: Młucący Pazur, Tygrysia Pręga i Pręgowane Futro. en:Tigerstarde:Tigersternfr:Étoile du Tigrees:Estrella de Tigrenl:Tijgersterfi:Tiikeritähtics:Drápru:Звездоцап Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Cienia Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Pioruna Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Koty-wojownicy Kategoria:Koty chodzące po Ciemnym Lesie Kategoria:Koty-zastępcy Kategoria:Koty bez klanu Kategoria:Koty-samotnicy Kategoria:Koty, które zmieniły klan Kategoria:Kocury Kategoria:Koty-włóczędzy Kategoria:Koty-Zdrajcy Kategoria:Koty-zdrajcy Kategoria:Koty Wybrakłe